


Crazy equals genius

by highpriestess



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: AHS, Dirty Talk, Doctor Thredson, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, zach quinto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highpriestess/pseuds/highpriestess
Summary: You were sent to Briarcliff for murders you didn’t commit. But it may not be as bad it seems. A certain Kit walker keeps you company, and with some certain ideas from Doctor Thredson, you’re able to truly explore the supposed bloodyface. Not to mention, Thredson sees some potential in you, will you be his next victim?





	Crazy equals genius

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! this is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you guys like it. I’m up for any kind of criticism/help so please don’t hesitate to tell me what I can do better to improve my future writings!  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy, I binged Asylum in two days and I loved it so much i is gonna had to write about it, please enjoy !

Thin walls trapped you from all sides, you felt so imprisoned and alone in this god forbidden institution. Your boyfriend framed you for an indescribable act of horror, the bodies of his victims were dismembered, their eyes gouged out like balls of ice cream, and each millimetre of blood drained from their body. But it wasn’t him, you could tell, that person was not the man you wanted to mary one day. You kept insisting he was hypnotised, or that someone had his face and body. It didn’t matter anyway, he killed himself, another body to add to the murder list.  
No ordinary human being could commit such an atrocity, so here you were send to Briarwood, stuck in hell whilst the real culprit, the one who made your boyfriend do such a thing, was free to roam around the streets. It sucked.

Some began to call your bloodyface2.0, the newspaper articles certainly adored using that term to draw in publicity. Yourself and Kit walker had a lot in common, and you instantly clicked; bearing in mind you both seemed to be the only sane individuals. The irony was tragic, it seemed like the devil and his apprentice, through the real devils lied behind the walls of these cells, sleeping soundly without and inch of remorse in their blood.

 

“Mornin’ “ Kit stated half heartedly as you arrived in the main common room. As per usual the infuriatingly cheerful tune of ‘Dominique’ filled their eardrums, though after a while, you were able to block it out. “What’s up with you?” You replied, Kit’s gaze hardly leaving yours. “I gotta go see the doc this afternoon... and so do you.” you furrowed your eyebrows, they were both seeing the prestigious doctor, though it would always be one-on-one sessions. “Thredson better be ready, if he though having one mass murdered was hard, let’s see him try and handle two.” you added playfully, allowed Kit to escape a little snigger and brighten up the mood in this soulless establishment.

 

“Walker and (y/c) doctor Thredson wants you.” You both eyed each other, nodded in unison and calmly headed out towards the dirty halls. Cautiously you entered, followed by the male, Oliver sat calmly on his desk, finishing up a report, half a cigarette still burning on his lips. “Have a seat.” his dark voice was almost hypnotic, you both obliged. “I know I normally only see one patient at a time, but I have an idea which may help you both truly accept the atrocities you have done. And remember what I’ve told you both, I’m the only one standing between you, and the chair.” A harsh chill ran through your spine, you never believe a piece of furniture would send such a rush of fear through your body. “Alrigh’ doc, we’re up for it, right?” You nodded, your throat was incredibly dry and you kept tapping your feet on the floor, you already knew it would be an unorthodox method, probably suggested by Sister Jade.

The pair of you were directly led to a separate room, far away from the wards and main hall. With the door locked, he was ready to run his experiment. “If you don’t believe you’ve done the deed, neither will I. You both have a connection, and I need you to help each other out. Trigger something deep within yourself and let it all out.” He cleared his throat, the plan was going to hurt like a tonne of bricks. “It has been scientifically proven that you feel most at ease, relaxed and open to telling anything during and after, sexual intercourse.” And there it was. His tone ceased to change at this massive plot twist, he was just doing his job. “Now I’m not forcing anything on you, but it’s worth a try if you are both willing to. The adrenaline mixed with the endorphins released by your bodies with allow you to express your inner desires, and the release of admitting to what you have or have not done will make you believe it.” The science behind it seemed fair in your mind, and you were willing to do anything to breath another day. The science behind it wasn’t exactly true, but Thredson was ready to do anything possible to get that real confession out of Kit. He saw how he looked at you - you were the key. 

“Alright” you spoke up first, breaking the awkward silence that was floating around. “If princess is up to it, so am I.” Kit shot you his million dollar smile, and all the stress that had accumulated had disintegrated. A part of you was excited, whilst the other embarrassed. Kit was a very good looking man, and a crush had been growing in your for a while now. You didn’t know if you were ready fo this kind of step. 

“Good.” Thredson raised his glasses slightly, then took a step back. “Let’s start with a simple stimulation, Mister Walker kiss miss (y/c).” It all went so fast, before you could even take in a breath, Kit’s mouth was firmly pressed against yours. He gently cupped your rosy cheeks, the peck quickly tuning into someone more passionate. You fought for dominance, your tongues doing their own mating dance with each other. Fireworks erupted in your mind, you began to wonder if this was even real.  
The moment of beauty was cut off by Oliver harshly clearing his throat. You reluctantly pulled back, your teeth timidly bitting on your lower lip, your eyes glued upon Kit’s, forgetting the inconvenient presence of the doctor. Kit felt the same way, he had been dying to get his hands on you, he found you so beautiful, charming and funny. You were the only light in his dark, dark world. You made him feel safe whenever you spoke. You made him happy.

“More stimulation is needed before the main act, I want you both to touch yourselves. remember, if either of you want to stop just tell me and we will.” He assured once more, attentively watching you pair and awaiting a response. You were growing more and more uncomfortable, you didn’t particularly want these two handsome men watching you whilst you touched yourself, but desperate times meant for desperate measures.

you slowly slid your right hand towards your panties, your left hand pulling up the disgusting blue gown you had been wearing for a week now. Out of your peripheral vision, you saw Kit gliding his hands into his pants, his hand holding onto his member. A small groan escaped his lips as he felt his length getting harder on each stroke, his eyes were shut closed, and his hands leant back slightly to truly take in the pleasure. You followed suit, you pushed your fingers against the panties, rubbing and stimulating your clitoris. You moaned in unison with Kit, hearing his heavy breathing turned you on even more. You kept thinking dirty thoughts, your rubbing becoming more vigorous, and in turn, your panties getting wetter. So were getting so close to releasing already, but you knew you had to wait for the main event.

Eventually Oliver ordered you to stop, your heartbeat was going at a mile a minute, sweat began to force around your forehead too. Oliver didn’t want to loose the rhythm and the mindset they were in. “Take off your clothes, and please each other.” His husky voice made it even more erotic, without a second thought you stripped, you wanted to be fucked so badly now after all this foreplay. Kit dominantly grabbed you and spun you round, so that you were facing away from him. He pushed his body against yours, his hands grabbed your breasts then his finger tips played with your nipples, making them go hard. He placed his head on your shoulder, moaning a sweet tune into your ear. He then kissed your cheeks, then drew kisses down to your neck, then unto your shoulder blades.

You could feel his hard cock against your ass, it then began to tease you between your thighs, his member brushing against your entrance. “I hope you know, I ain’t gonna go gently on you.” He whispered seductively, causing you to groan his name. Suddenly, he pushed your against a table, turned you around against and helped you up onto of the metal. With his cock perfectly aligned with your entrance, he thrusted into you. “Damn (y/c) you’re so tight around me.” he thrusted quicker and harder with each second that passes, holding onto you for support as he vigorously fucked your brains out.

The feeling was incredible, your whole body moved in sync with him, your breasts jumping up and down and he kept penetrating you. “Yes yes yes...” you screamed, forgetting Oliver was in the room. “Yes Baby...fuck me.” The word ‘baby’ triggered a glint in Thredson’s eyes, he watched the pair attentively, the thing in his pants began to harden - but he had to wait. His turn would be soon.

“Tell me, tell me no one has ever spread your walls like I have, tell me no one has ever made you feel so good, or made you scream so much you lost your voice. tell me you’re my little slut.” You weren’t aware Kit had such a dirty mouth behind that sweet and kind skin. It was interesting to see this part of him. “No Kit.. only you can make me feel so good.. Oh I’m so close.” Thredson snapped out of the spell, and raised his voice. “Not yet (y/c) I need you both to shout it out, tell me what happened to those people you killed.” Oliver’s voice felt like your conscience talking, and you couldn’t ignore it. “I-“ you panted heavily, your back arching as Kit kept thrusting. “I killed all those girls, I was jealous that they were looking at my boyfriend, and they were going to pay. I knocked them out and- fuck yes, oh yes - I knocked them out and then got my dad’s old saw, and cut them up. I took all of the organs out, and gave them to the dogs to eat, I drained all the blood, then scattered their body parts aroun-around- around their homes.” You couldn’t take it anymore, to screamed kit’s name, the pleasure of sweet release filled your body as you came. “Yes yes yes oh yes.” you were sweating hard now, your cum dripping down your thoughts and onto the floor. You had done it. you let it out. Maybe it was the truth, the whole event was a bit of a blur but, maybe, just maybe, you used your boyfriend as an excuse for what you had done - your fingerprints were on the bodies and weapons for goodness sakes.

A tear fell from your face. what had just happened ?

 

Kit did the same - a mixture of screaming, moaning and crying. He howled about killing the girls too, and how the aliens were just a creation of his dark imagination. You both sounded so passionate, it sounded true. A wicked smile crept onto Thredson’s face as he lit a new cigarette. Kit came inside you, the chances of being pregnant was pretty low, so neither of you particularly worried. You both collapsed onto the chairs, your naked, sweating and dirty bodies open for the Doctor to see. “Great job, now I know this wasn’t easy for your both, but look where it got us. Go back to your rooms and rest, we will finish this tomorrow, and if everything goes to plan. You’ll live.”

Kit and yourself got changed, and eeeky silence staining the room. Upon walking through the hallways towards your rooms, Kit finally spoke up. “Well, that was certainly something. We should you know, try this out. Us two. What do you think?” He asked timidly, you certainly were seeing the sides of Kir Walker. “I think that would great.” you agreed, a wide smile on your face. “I’ll see you tomorrow Kit.”

Thredson sat contemplating on the chair you were sat on. The thought of seeing your bare, same beautiful body couldn’t escape his mind. He thought of the cum running down your dirty body and how he knew, he could fuck you better than Kit. And the way you said ‘baby’ it was just all so perfect. You were perfect, and Thredson was going to make you his.


End file.
